The Fight Games
by Steam-fire demon
Summary: In the future, every year, a female and male must be picked from their District to fight in the Games. Last two surviving will win. When Merida DunBroch was chosen on her own, The Fight Games will be forever changed. Rated Mature T for some blood, violence, slurs, and possibly rape. Merida's POV.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

I stretch. I try to feel my baby sister, but all I feel is the rough canvas of Elsa's painting. Oh, right. Ana must've had another bad dream. Today's the reaping, so I would understand, plus; she's turned 12.

I prop myself on one elbow, sneaking my sky blue eyes around the small room. My eyes land on Ana, curled up next to Elsa. They're my biological sisters from my dads side. I'm from my mothers side, and they didn't get married until Ana turned five. In sleep, Elsa looks like she's ten again. She looks worn-out, but not as much. Ana looks like the innocent little girl she is.

I get up. I look in the mirror and I fix my frizzy hair. I put it in a loose ponytail. Putting on my bra, I glance at Elsa and Ana again. Sitting at her feet in the worlds ugliest cat. Well, there are three cats, but the middle one is the ugliest. Blossom on the left, Buttercup in the middle, and Bubbles on the right. Ana brought them home one day, and I argued that we couldn't keep them. Ana begged, cried even, to me for us to keep them. I sighed at that moment and I closed my eyes, smiling. But then I remembered it was my turn to hunt. Elsa and Ana do the garden and I hunt. The bow and arrow is my second arm.

After feeding Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles, I head out, slipping on my hunting sweater. I stared out of my home, out into the streets of District 12. I sigh, before walking down the street to the fence. They are fifteen feet tall. I sigh, thinking for the thousandth time that it's not illegal to be gay. In school, I learned that in District's 4,5,6,7, and 9 it is illegal and in 9 and 5 it's punishable by death. I find it hilarious, and it's sad. But in District 12, it's perfectly fine.

I walk under the wires, never feeling the hum. It's never on, and the Mayor actually doesn't even care. Sliding down the short slopes, I stop infront of my tree. I hide my bow and arrows there. Taking it out, I find a small rabbit that climbed out it's hole. Poor thing didn't even open it's eyes before an arrow sunk itself in it. I take out the arrow and wipe it. I put the rabbit in the burlap sack I have. I see a deer.

Following it, I load an arrow. It kept running away everytime I get ten feet from it. I corner it after a full hour, and I see the sun rising from the trees.

"What are you going to do with that?" A gruff voice asks me.

I gasp, letting the arrow fly and it hit the rock, snapping in half. I turn and glare.

"Damn you, Jamie." I say, glaring at his cheeky smile.

"Don't be so mean, princess." He says, leaning down.

I may be shorter than him by like, three inches, but that gives him no right to piss me off. I'm a pretty tall girl, anyway. I sigh, before turning around, loading an arrow and shooting down a bird, all in five seconds. We sit on a rock, Jamie going off to find some blue berries. He throws on to me in a straight line, and I catch it in my mouth, smiling at the sweet taste. Jamie is a pretty tall lad, so he does alot of things for everyone. He's I think the fifth tallest in District 12. Which is dumb. But I shouldn't talk, since I'm the tallest girl here. Well, that's a lie, Elsa is taller then me by two inches.

"I wanna leave Burgess when I get older." Jamie suddenly says.

"Psh. Anything you can do, I can do better. I'd destroy Berk." I say, then giving a small groan. "You'd help me, right?"

"Hell yeah, that's what friends are for." Jamie smiles.

"We should sing." I say.

"'Kay."

"_Lately I've been stuck imagining _

_What I wanna do and what I really think._

_Time to blow,...out._

_Be a little inappropriate, 'cause I know what every bodies thinking._" I sing, but then I stop in surprise.

A black airship just showed up out of no where, and I see it flickering, as if trying to use it's invisibility. Me and Jamie stay still, because it's like the myths of dinosaurs. If you move, it'll spot you, and if you don't it wont spot you. It went away.

"That was way too close." Jamie says.

I nod.

After hunting for three hours, out burlap sacks are filled. We walked to the hub. Heather was there, and we were surprised.

"Hey, Heather!" Jamie calls.

She comes over, looking pissed. "Where were you two? I can't talk, but here, Merida."

She hands me a pin, and it looks like an arrow piercing a circle. When I look up, Heather was gone. I wonder why she gave it to me, but I stop thinking about it when I get home. It's almost reaping time. I put on my reaping dress and meet up with Elsa and Ana. It's my fifth year for the reaping, last year for Elsa, and first year for Ana. It must be scary for her, since it's her first year.

When we get there, I tell Ana it's just a tiny prick and it wont hurt much. After that, all the kids in the District stand in groups. Three seats are present, and only two are occupied. Mayor Hookfang and Toothiana Bellido are seated, and Aster Bunnymund isn't. When he does appear, he's drunk off his ass, as always. He gives Toothiana a hug she can barely get out of and passes out in his seat. Mayor Hookfang must look very red, for the reaping is publicized.

Toothiana gets up, closes her eyes, and smiles before opening them.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." She says. "Today will be the seventy seventh Fight Games!"

She smiled, before crossing over to the female side.

"We will begin with the females this year! Good luck to you all, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She put her hand in the jar, and took out a tag.

She cleared her throat.

"And this years female will be...!"

It was Ana.

**Demon: Say hello to my new story.**

**Steam: Poor Ana.**

**Fire: I think the Hunger Games is one of the most realistic furture stories ever.**

**Merida - 5'6**

**Jamie - 5'9**

**Elsa - 5'8**

**Ana - 4'11**

**Heather - 5'2  
><strong>

**Toothiana - 5'4**

**Mayor Hookfang - 5'11**

**Aster - 6'2**


	2. Chapter 2: Him

One time, when I was first hunting, I was on a ten foot tall tree, waiting for a bird to fly by. I dozed off, falling ten feet to the ground. On my back, and I was just twitching there like a dead fish.

That's how I feel now. Like a fish out of water. I feel someone hold me. I guess I might've tried to pass out. I look to my right, and spot my little sister. She's terrified and I know it. She balls her fists and walk up slowly. I wrench my arm back and I don't even have to push people out of my way. They disperse on their own, and I'm ten feet from my sister when I shout out.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream, and Ana looks back at me. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

The look on Ana's face makes me want to cry, but I will _never _give Berk the satisfaction of breaking me. She launches herself on me, and I hold her back.

"No, Ana." I say, giving no emotion.

"No! You can't!" She screams.

There is some confusion on stage. In about thirty years, not one person volunteered. District 12 Brawlers never make it to even the tenth place. Once, the District 12 female was the first to die. It took three days for her to die, but it was because she was the most smartest there, thinking quickly and making traps for others. She finally died of lack of food. She had starved herself. Her dying words was that she wanted to show that not all District 12 people are worthless. But back to the point, Elsa comes forward, taking Ana away from me.

Ana is bawling and kicking Elsa, but she doesn't care. Jamie comes to help her, and Ana kicks even more. She was always the stubborn type, but today, I will be in her place. I walk onto the stage fearlessly.

"My my." Toothiana says. "I bet my buttons that was you little sister, huh? Well, it was very touching of you to stand up for your sweet baby sister."

She says it, and it gives me the creeps. It's like she is actually saying it, not being the 'perfect' person.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asks.

"Merida DunBroch." I say, proudly.

My parents may be gone, but I am still proud to be who I am. Toothiana claps softly, but instead of the crowd clapping with her, they raise their three fingers to their lips and raise it upwards. It was the symbol of peace, goodbyes to someone you care about, and goodluck. Toothiana coughs slightly, before smiling. She crosses over to the males.

"And this years male will be...!" She says, picking a name.

"Donald Duck!" She claps.

...Who? Oh yeah, the school man-whore. He's a weird fellow, he's into disgusting things. Like molestation. Or...rape. I don't even know why, nobody does. He's a real mystery. He walks cockily onto stage. He glares at me, for not reason at all. I stare. Then scoff. This idiot thinks he can take me on one on one. Everybody knows I can whoop some ass. Plus, he's three inches shorter than me. But I don't fight him. I can never give satisfaction to a homophobe. Not all of us are as 'aggressive' as homophobes might think.

"Good Good! Now, shake hands, please!" Toothiana says sweetly.

He walks up to me, way to close for my comfort, and whispers something.

"Fag." He mumbles.

Then shakes my hand. I glare at him, and he returns it. It's like he thinks that his words can hurt me. I sigh. I think about the possible threat about him. He likes to be sneaky, and can catch you off guard. It's rare he does, but it comes with deadly force. I don't think the odds are in my favour. Who knows, maybe he dies before me?

Mayor Hookfang reads a long, dull essay. It's not optional. But I hear no words. All I think is about the possible opponents. Last year, the opponents were big and ready to kill. That has been going on since I was born, my mother said. She says up until sixteen years ago, the opponents would varry. She also said that maybe these years it would begin again.

I remember my father. He had died in the mine accident when I was ten. My mother went into a long grief. She died just two years after, leaving me with Elsa and Ana. I've never met their mothers, but I wish I would one day.

Starvation. That's my strategy for the Fight Games. I would destroy the food supply from the others and win. But that's not a good one. Starvation in District 12 isn't a rare death. Almost 40% of District 12 has died of that. the rest has died throughout other stuff.

I know many of my friends who's parents hit them. I could never dream of mine doing it to me. Elsa sure has, but that was once an accident. She apologized, and kept on doing the same nice things for me for three weeks straight before I stopped her. I know it was an accident, sure it may have hurt me, but I didn't care. I even told her that the hit made me have a purpose.

She believed me.

The Mayor finished his speech. He looks at both of us, shakes our hands, and we stare at eachother.

He gives me a smirk, and calls me a 'fag' once more.

I smile cheekily.

Better someone kill him before I kill him.

But odds were almost never in someones favour.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon: I'm actually giving a Hiatus on Chamber of Secrets until I finish this book. Sorry! *Grabs chainsaw, ready for attack*<strong>

**Steam: Omg omg omg omg.**

**Fire: What?**

**Steam: I just remembered of the picture we took of Spiral!**

**Demon: *Looks away.***

**Fire: They looked so Kawaii.**

**Demon: *Eye droop.***

**Donald Duck - 5'3**

**Elinor - 6'3**

**Fergus - 7'1**

**Demon: Please Read and Review. They are motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tears

PeaceMakers take us into the Justice Building. The Mayors house. This is the wealthiest place in the whole District. Me and Donald are taken to different rooms. I can feel the tears. I wont cry, I told myself.

But it's funny how fast and easily promises can be broken.

Once Elsa and Ana enter, the tears start dropping. Ana rushes up to me and hugs me. I cry into her soft brown hair. Elsa hugs me from the side, crying in my red hair. It took a full minuet to stop. I look at Elsa dead in the eyes.

"Protect her. Feed her." I say.

Elsa nods. I know she will do it. For my sake, I've seen her work very hard in the garden. I turn to Ana.

"Please, listen to Elsa." I say to her.

She nods as well, and I know she will listen. She has a bad knack of not listening. That reflects badly on her grades. I once tried teaching her how to hunt, but it turned into a tough hassle. Everytime I shot an animal, she would cry and tell me that we can treat it if we get home fast enough. I used to sigh, and tell her that there was no point in shooting something only to help it.

Jamie and I made a promise when they both left. Jamie would bring them meat from hunting every other day.

"Please...win." Jamie whispers to me.

I nod.

"No. Don't nod to me. This may be the last time I will ever hear your voice again. Tell me you will try so hard to win." Jamie snaps.

"I will win. For Ana, for Elsa, and for you." I then nod. "But the right thing for me will be the bow and arrow."

"Then make one. Having even a weak bow will be better than nothing." I nod in agreement.

The next person to visit me is Heather. She came up to me, and held the pin she gave me.

"They allow one thing from your District to wear in the Arena. Promise me you will wear this?" She says.

I hug her. Although she isn't close to being higher than a friend, she's still close.

"You know I will." I say.

She nods, and I see that her eyes are glazed over.

"Good luck, princess." She smiles and then walks out.

I sigh. It's not a so long from the Justice Building to the train station. There, I will be able to look out at Burgess' different Districts. I've been wrong to cry. Reporters from the Capitol, Berk, swarm like insects. They think my strategy will be to appear weak, then come out fighting.

That worked very well for a girl from District seven, Venellope von Schweets. She was very small, and looked as though she'd cry at the slightest things. But when it came down to the last ten, she murdered them all in only three hours. She became the first known person to ever create such a illusion. Donald, however, smirked and showed off his 'muscle'. I mean, he did have, but his height made him hilarious to look at.

He boasted he'd kill all the 'fags' and then kill the rest. He then looked at me and smirked. I gave him the most nastiest glare ever, and it was caught on tape. I felt like smirking, but nope. I doubt there would be anymore gay people other than me. But it'd be nice. But it's awkward, as I notice when I enter the train.

Only two come out. If the other kills the other then they'd win, but it's rare that is happens. Toothiana says it will take less than a day to reach Berk. I'm happy. I will finally see it.

I watch the reapings from my chamber in the train, sitting on my bed.

District 2, there is a GIGANTIC boy there. He's like twice my fucking height! Then there's a girl about my height. The two names are Jack Frost and Astrid Hofferson.

District 1, some dude named Ken Karson was picked, along with his sister, Barbie Karson. Barbie Karson isn't that tall, but she did have a big bust.

District 3, a little albino kid named Olaf Snow climbed on stage. He was about 5'5, and the girl, Ariel Mayflower, went up. They were the same height.

District 4, The only one that stood out was the boy. He had curly brown hair, and his name was Flynn. The girl is a shortish blonde by the name of Bo Peep.

District 5, a kid named Hiccup staggered on stage, and considering the girl's height, he was a little tiny bug. The girl was named Jessica Rabbit.

District 6, A girl by the name of Agnes stood on stage. She shook hands with the dude, Ringabel.

District 7, Tai Lung was almost the same height as Jack Frost, but less muscular. The girl was named Tigress.

District 8, Sophia Lockheart went on stage. She was petite, almost the size of Hiccup. The boy was three inches taller than Lockheart, by the name of Sven.

District 9, out of the two, the boy (Hiro) look terrified. He kept staring out into the stage, and he mouthed something to one of the boys. The girl was named GoGo, a funny name that I snickered. But she looked like she might kill someone right then and there.

District 10, a boy named Hans look to his left, kissed another guy on the mouth and boldly went on stage. The girl looked like she might have a nosebleed, and her name was Pocahontas.

District 11, a small girl named Rapunzel fluttered on stage, next to a boy named Danny.

Then came District 12, and I see myself going for my sister, Donald going up, and us shaking hands.

Toothiana comes to call me for supper, and I hide my naked form from her. She blushes and excuses herself, giving me fifteen minuets to change. I came out, and Toothiana complemented me. I didn't look that good, but I picked wisely.

When we got in the dinning car, Donald Duck was waiting for us. She made a comment about us having good table manners and said that last years Brawlers ate like pigs.

The comment made me angry, so I set aside my knife and fork and used my hands to eat. Toothiana pursed her lips tightly.

"Anything you can you, I can do better!" She giggled, then _licked _the plate clean.

I dropped the rice ball onto the plate. She gave a small burp and then smiled. I smiled too. Donald looked positively disgusted. Toothiana and I stared at him.

"What?" We both said.

Aster waltzed in, before passing out in the couch. Toothiana sighs.

"He's always drunk." She says.

"All the time." Donald says, almost sadly.

"Everyday." I add.

"Laugh away!" Toothiana giggles, fleeing the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon: Two chapters in one day?!<strong>

**Fire: He must love you.**

**Steam: *Types on Laptop***


End file.
